Megaman X - Fall into the Elf wars
by OverRide-doing-donuts
Summary: "Megaman X looked at the wasteland before him. How could the Mother Elf do this? Why would Weil change so suddenly? How many souls had they lost today, under Omega's unwavering power?" I'm a big MMZ fan, so I feel ripped off there are no cannon stories that link Megaman-X-Zero-ZX. (- -) So I wrote my own that ties all the threads together! Wish me luck and please, no flames.( v )
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Seal my body away. It is too destructive and dangerous."

"Understood, commander Zero. The copy is ready for use. Just step into here and we shall exchange your files to the new body. Sir, if I may, do we have permission to try and research on your body?"

"…Fine. But not a scratch. Not a scratch." Zero chuckled. Soon after stepping into the capsule, his world went black. The researchers carefully extracted the core data and placed it into the new body, removing some of the obvious virus and unfinished coding as they did so.

As the lead of the operation, Doctor Weil suspected the virus was created by corrupt and incomplete programming. He had simulated the possibility and it seemed most plausible. He also discovered the only way the virus could really be transferred is by physical contact with the body who held it previously. The copy viruses Sigma used did little more than allow leniency rather than full freedom to 'infected' Reploids. This would also explain why Mavericks could not kill or maim humans directly, except for Sigma, as he had heard through Zero in an interview that Sigma had punched his crystal out, that was when the incomplete programming was linked to a host it could corrupt.

Soon Zero awoke in his new being.

Chapter 1- The Aftershocks

"I HAVE MEN DOWN! TAKE THEM TO MAINTENENCE IMMEDIATELY!" X yelled as he transferred from his most recent battle. Cinnamon and Palette shared a look and rushed after the maintenance teams, Palette rushing to be by Axl's side. The kid had gotten in the way of the blast meant for X. Although Axl could be brash and idiotic at times, he had a heart of gold, despite his current situation of holding a potential copy of the Sigma virus, thanks to Lumine.

"Axl will be okay, X. He's stubborn. I bet he was programmed to be that way. Did we ever discover who made him?" Zero asked coolly as he headed over to Layer's station.

"Doppler. Doppler made him, but we haven't told him. You know what that would be like. He heard I stopped Doppler because he was evil. He'd only panic if he knew." X replied with slight disdain at the memory of the discovery.

**_"His creator was WHO?!" X all but screamed._**

**_'Doctor Doppler. However, the idea wasn't his. Some girl from a century ago created the blueprints, Kalinka. She designed him with her father around the same time Doctor Light was making you. And approximately, when Zero came into being as well. Almost as if it was fated the three of you would work together." Alia smiled, brightening X's gloomy expression a fraction._**

"X, Zero, I have good news. All personnel are stable. Axl is unconscious, but he's okay. However, Zero, I need to speak with you in person, please." Weil called over the commlink in Alia's station. X nodded and Zero left to the doc's lab.

"It seems, that with a little work with your original body paid off. Through comparisons and some research on Axl's body and coding, I present, the Cyber-elf!" Weil announced as Zero came through the door to the lab.

"How did you make this? What does it do?" Zero asked as he watched the monitor Weil stood before.

"Your virus has unique characteristics. It can be carried along wavelengths that register just below a Reploid's conscious acknowledgement. Like someone is talking and you understand what they're saying, but you don't really hear them. Axl's coding, his copy power, it works on the pricipalm of extracting and applying data to a specific Reploid for single use. Basically, a Cyber-elf does this." Weil pulled up a data chip from the bench next to him and plugged it into the computer.

"This Cyber-elf is designed to heal you. It can repair minor injuries. To use it, you plug in the data chip and download the information. Then, that can be stored for later use for however long you like. When the time comes, you can activate it by accessing the data through cognitive channels. But as a consequence, the elf is only good for one use, after that the data is nothing more than a copy of the inactivate coding. After you've used it, uninstall the elf back onto the chip and discard the chip." Zero marvelled at the use of the cyber-elf.

"Do you have that written down so I can use that later?" Zero enquired. Weil smiled and nodded.

"The other thing is that X isn't compatible with elves. He hasn't had the slot and the necessary hardware installed yet and I doubt he will want it. If he becomes grievously injured in the next battle, I suppose he will be given them anyway." Weil dismissed Zero, handing him a couple of chips as well as the instruction chip. Zero downloaded that one immediately.

"Hey X! Check this out! Plug it into your computer and whatever. I'm going to call it a day." Zero chucked the chip to X and walked off to his chamber. X gaped and looked at the small device in his hands and thought about what could be on it.

X was astonished to say the least. The power of the Cyber-elves seemed impossible. He thought it lucky only select members of the Hunters could use them. But if the virus and elves were carried at the same level frequency…

"Weil! I'm coming to your lab! I have an idea!" X ran to the lab Weil owned.

"What is so urgent, Commander X?" Weil tied his long grey hair back as the Reploid marched to his computer.

"If the elves and virus ride the same frequency, then could it be possible to end the virus with an elf? Sigma could carry the virus worldwide, surely an elf could do the same!" X exclaimed as he looked through Weil's research looking for relevant information. Weil pondered this carefully, if that was possible, then this could solve many of the Hunter's problems.

"Maybe there is a possibility, but I'd need a look at the most recent version of the virus. We can't use versions that are from anything earlier than a month. The mutations and all that.' Weil clicked and clacked away on his keyboard as X commanded a mission for capture of a handful of Maverick bodies. X soon joined Weil on their new venture for a 'Cure Elf'.

* * *

**Author's note:  
**

**Hi everyone! (^v^)**

**I'm really excited to be doing this, although, I am quite new to the writing scene. While this story is going, I have an original that I'm working on, so if you like me and my writing, you can look at that a little later when I have it up. I'll probably put a notice or something here when that's done, so be excited. I know I am. But alas, I am nervous as well, so please go easy on me in the reviews. (^_^;) And yeah... If I miss crucial information from Command Mission or Xtreme 1, please know I haven't had a chance to see those, let alone play them, as Command Mission looks just like a spin-off that only alludes to Lumine having a hold on Axl through a small gimmick, and Xtreme was only a filler from what I've been told, so I wasn't and am not too interested in those games. Anyway, enjoy and play Megaman!**

**Free donuts for everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Remembering an Evil Long Forgotten

Zero was peacefully recharging in his chamber. He was happy that the random flashes of data stopped showing up in his recharge cycle when his unfinished data was removed. He could access them any time he wanted, but he usually chose against it. While he no longer saw the memories of a man telling him to kill Megaman, he still had one thought:

Find Bass.

He had gotten this thought a few weeks ago, after he, X and Axl had taken out Sigma. As usual, Sigma claimed Zero was to serve him, but that time, a part inside him sparked with a faint memory. Something told him to search for Bass, and he was trying to.

**_"Layer, can you tell me about fighting robots from the past century?" Zero was sitting next to a blushing Layer after he returned from the moon battle. _**

**_"Um, sure! Let's see, more than eighty entries are relevant to the request, but I think you're after one of five. So if we refine the search…" Layer typed the request into the database. It came up with five names; Duo, Megaman, Protoman, a mainly domestic bot named Roll and Bass. _**

**_"Can I get a copy of all entries relevant to Bass, Layer?" Zero stood from his seat and began to loosen his stiff joints. Layer nodded and asked no questions, when Zero asked for specific data, she leant not to question why._**

It had not been long after that when he had tracked down the only locations Bass could possibly be. There was one castle left, and Zero was sure he was there. Layer had recorded odd energy signals coming from the coordinates of the castle. Images from the drones showed it was mostly intact. Though the top most spires had suffered damage and the stone base had clearly experienced weathering, it looked mostly functional.

Zero woke with a grunt,

"I suppose that this Bass guy will be able to answer a few questions for me." Zero rose from his capsule and left for his bike in the hangar. In the hallway, he ran into a cheery and familiar face.

"Zero! Hey! Guess what!" Axl waved happily as he approached the older Hunter.

"What is it Axl?" Zero sighed, making Axl's smile quaver for a moment before returning in full force.

"I've been bound to the base, orders of Dr Weil! So now you don't have to worry about me being destroyed out there and the base will be safe from attackers with me and X here to protect it!" Zero smiled sarcastically,

"X and I, that's the correct grammar, Axl. Did your language circuts get hit or something?" Zero joked as he walked away, leaving the younger Reploid to figure out the last statement. Zero was satisfied when he heard an angry growl emit from Axl's voice card.

"Okay, coordinates set, let's roll." Zero said to himself as he was given clearance by the guards at the hangar. His bike roared to life, the map showing his location and distance to his intended coordinates. The bike flew over the city roads and sped along the dusty outlands, he went past a cliff that overlooked the sea, an old castle in the distance. Zero had been there before and found nothing he was actually searching for, but still retrieved data for X to look at. He passed more ruined castles on his journey.

It was late into the night when he reached the castle he wanted. His bike picked up strange energy emissions coming from within the walls. Zero pulled his sabre from the compartment in the bike's side and placed the bike in a small alcove by the door of the monstrous construction.

"Layer, this is Zero. I'm heading inside. Keep this channel silent until I have cleared the premises." Zero whispered over his commlink with the base. He approached the door and sliced the lock with his sabre. He noticed the emergency lights were on in the foyer. To the left and right was carnage of old bots and various bits of machinery. He followed the carnage down the hallway to find himself in a large room with capsules of assorted 'Robot Masters' he had heard Megaman fought against. But these ones seemed functional, so Zero decided to watch for alarms that could possibly cause them to activate.

But if there are RMs, thought Zero, them could this be the Doctor's castle? Sure enough, as the trail went deeper into the building, he was met with a giant 'W' on the door to the main computer room. Surprisingly, the computers appeared to be intact and working, showing images of blueprints for several robots.

"No, no, no! This cannot be right! If that's the case then how does that work?!" Zero ducked behind one of the pillars close to the entrance of the room, inside he saw a black robot with wings on his helmet staring and growling at something on the monitor before him.

"I know you're there, brother. How long has it been?" Zero froze, the bot was walking out to his location. He drew his sabre and prepared for an attack.

"How do you know me? Who says I'm your brother?" Zero demanded as the bot stopped in front of him.

"I know you because Wily made you. He made me too. SNW001. You are SWN002, which is ironic, considering you are named Zero. But no matter, I can still kick your tin can butt out to space, regardless of my age!" Bass readied his buster and pointed it at his alleged brother. Zero lowered his sabre and extended a hand to the older bot.

"Well, it's good to meet you Bass. But what do you mean, 'Wily made you'?" Bass sighed,

"It'd be easier to show you. This way." Bass lead Zero into the computer room, whereupon he saw a dog bot resting in a corner.

"Don't worry, Treble's out of commission. He has been for years now. I'm going to go soon too, so I guess it is good you are here now." Bass had a faint smile on his face before he turned to show Zero the monitor.

"These plans were made at the same time Light was making X. Apparently, You and X were very similar by coincidence. X was made to create a new age, and you were to destroy the current one at the time. What the old coot didn't count on was his illness. He finished you only a week before he died in hospital. We were all there to say goodbye, least we could do. After that I went hunting for you and I tried to undo the Mega program in you, but yours was a difficult code." Bass uploaded a stream of numbers, which translated to the robots as a message;

KILL MEGAMAN.

"So I guess all the incomplete data…." Zero started,

"Was an accident, yes, I didn't mean for it to affect you as it has, but some things can't be predicted for sure. So what I ended up doing was disrupting the code instead. Light passed away before I could ask for help, then the day came. The dreaded day…" Bass sighed, Zero gave Bass a concerned look. Bass pushed a key on the computer and walked over to Treble. A recorded scene played.

**_"Megaman! We have come to collect you. Please comply or you and your remaining friends and family shall be destroyed, as well as this establishment!" An officer called from outside a small dome house, the Light residence. _**

**_"What is it you people want?" Megaman walked out into the yard of the house, Rush and Roll not too far behind._**

**_"We've come to ensure that you are properly taken care of. Since the good doctor is no more, we require you to be sealed away." Doctor Cossak walked out from behind the line of soldiers, hi daughter Kalinka ran to hug Roll._**

**_"Rock, Roll, Rush, I'm sorry…" She sobbed, "You are going to be scrapped! They'll tear out your cores and turn you into museum pieces!" Kalinka was taken away by an officer and the Light robots were neutralised and taken too. _**

The camera switched to a new scene.

**_"Protoman is here too, go say hi to your brother for the last time." Dr Cossak said quietly as they walked the robots down the lab hallway to a set of capsules. Inside one was Protoman, he was conscious, though. _**

**_'Blues! Where's Forte?!" Roll whispered to the other bot, to which he replied, _**

**_"He is okay, He'd taking care of a little unfinished business Wily left behind. Some high powered robot needed to be neutralised…" Blues whispered back. Roll's eyes welled up and soon tears fell down her cheek, _**

**_"Stay alive, Forte, please, remember me as I was…" Roll said as she wailed into Rock's chest. _**

The footage stopped.

"What…. Was that? I was told that Mega timed out, not taken away like this…" Zero mumbled.

"The government at the time deemed us too dangerous and ordered us to be neutralised. After their cores were sent into cyber-space, they met up with Light's AI. I don't know much past that, as I've been waiting for you so I can time out." Bass stood up from Treble's carcass.

"The other names you heard used, we all have actual names, but it was a sign of familiarity to use them. Now, that doesn't matter." Bass switched the computer off and closed off all the other hallways.

"Bass, come with me. At least time out where we can put you with Roll. She seemed to care lots for you…" Zero offered his brother his hand.

* * *

**I've been feeling really inspired at this moment, so expect a mega-upload of chapters today! And while this was only started yesterday, I think I could get this done by next Friday at best, if I still have this inspiration. (^v^) So again, free donuts to all those who like playing Megaman!**

**Oops... Silly me! (^_^;) Thanks, verifiaman, yeah... My computer has weird moments, but thanks for letting me know about that. It's fixed now! Ummmm... well that was awkward...  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Meeting a Ghost

"Layer! I come back with a relic, get Weil to prep a capsule." Zero called over his commlink as he approached the Hunter base. It had taken him half a day to get back. X was waiting for him as he entered the hangar.

"Zero, who's this?" X queried as he followed his comrade through to the lab.

"He's an old friend, I guess. Your brother Rock seemed to like him, so don't worry." Zero carefully took the robot off his shoulder, Bass was going and going soon. X took Bass to the capsule as Zero put Treble on the table.

"A dog bot? Wait… THIS IS BASS?!" X gasped and placed his hands over his ears.

"X, Bass is almost gone. I promised him he would be with Roll again. In the museum, without a core. There will be no trouble." Zero insisted as X sputtered before breathing deeply.

"Treble won't be in working condition ever again. The repairs on it look too unstable… I'm not fixing him if his master's going to be timing out soon enough. But, maybe we can turn some of his coding into elves…" X thought aloud as he looked through the streaming data on a monitor. He started to separate usable lines of code. Realising that he was of not much use in this field, Zero left the lab in search of Axl.

"….So Palette, what do you think of Cinnamon? I think she's a little too quiet for her own good. And her smile's too small… She reminds me of X most days." Zero walked into the command room to hear the tail end of that conversation. He found Axl talking to a cheery Palette.

"Cinnamon likes you, Axl. She wants you to notice, but she's very shy." Palette replied. Axl looked a little surprised, Cinnamon was nice and all, but he needed someone more… Jovial. Cinnamon laughed, but she wasn't good at being the joke teller.

"Hey Axl, Palette, what's up?" Zero scared Axl as he had sneaked up behind his chair and had said that right in his ear. Axl yelped and jumped, with help from his boots, to the approximate height of two Sigmas. He landed with a crash in the centre of the room, where Cinnamon was currently. Said Reploid blushed deeply and tried to escape the bug-eyed Axl's gaze.

"That. Was. PRICELESS!" Zero and Palette high-fived at the successful scare. They shared a hearty chuckle before Axl started to lose his fear and shock to inevitable hilarity. Half the control room was soon in tears from the laughing. Alia was having a hard time not laughing. She eventually gave in and had a share of the laughter.

"What is this about?" X called on the main screen of the room. The Reploids soon stopped laughing and faced their leader.

"Well, see, Axl just had the absolute power core scared out of him. He jumped soooo high, I bet he could have challenged you with your foot upgrades." Zero stated calmly as he helped the young Reploid collect himself. X smiled,

"Well Axl, there's something else you can do while you are bound here. Try keeping morale up. I have some news. After discovering Bass' body, Zero brought him back here. Unfortunately, he is gone into the depths of cyber-space. I request for an escort team to take his body to the museum and place it with Roll Light's. Sister was fond of him." X's image disappeared from the monitor and was replaced with the usual map of the world, displaying various locations of previous Mavericks as well as the museum, where Bass and Treble were to be taken.

* * *

In cyber-space, Bass was following the streams that would lead him to Light's AI. If he could find Light, he would find Roll. Another cycle passed and Bass was at a large database. Inside was schematics and bits of memories. An image of the doctor soon appeared.

"Hello Bass! It has been too long, son. Welcome to the residence of doctor Light's AI!" The AI welcomed him with a handshake.

"I'm looking for Roll. Can you tell me where I might find her?" Bass released the doctor's hand and followed him to a smaller section of the database. It looked to form a capsule room. In each capsule were the different core databits of Rock, Blues, Rush, and of course, Roll. Bass was about to activate the opening sequence for the capsule, when Light stopped him.

"Wait, son. There's a disturbance in cyber-space. I detect Wily's signature, and it isn't just where they've stored Zero's and Sigma's random databits. I suspect he too has an AI. If you awaken Roll, I cannot guarantee her safety." Bass grimaced, if Wily had an AI…

"If he has an AI, count on me to find it and bring it back here. I'm sure that even he, after witnessing what his loose programming did to a robot that follows your design and coding has done to humanity, he would want to stop it as well." Bass' visage formed a determined expression. He opened all the capsules and called his friends to help him track down the possible AI.

"Here's a map of where the signature is. Follow it carefully." Light urged the group. Rush barked and sniffed for the signature, following wherever his nose lead. The fighting bots not too far behind the valiant hound.

The search lead them to the museum's camera feeds.

"No, not him. He expired…. No…. I didn't get to show him what Zero's special program was…" They saw a pink blob whispering to itself. They approached it quietly.

"Doctor Wily! Hold it right there!" Blues pointed his buster at the blob. It soon changed to display a saddened Wily.

"My amazing creation. The most dangerous of all my numbers. SWN001….. Forte was unique. The Bassnium created the possibility for so much…" Wily slowly turned from the feeds of the cameras to see Blues and his buster n his face. The doctor almost cried as he ran past the fighting bot to the data incarnation of his creation.

"Bass…. Zero has a special function I must tell you about. But I fear his original body and core data have been split, so we must move fast if we are to stop what is coming." Wily raced off to follow the path the group had come from.

"This is strange…." Said Roll as she and Bass ran to catch up with the doc's AI.

"Thomas! Your boy, X, tell him there's danger on the horizon. Zero's separated from his original body. If that body is given another set of complete core codes, or different core codes, then I fear he will be unstoppable!" Wily panted as he stood before his old rival.

"What makes that possible?" Dr Light asked.

"Zero's Mega Program was infused with evil energy and because of that, the programming is imbedded into the body. But because Forte tampered with it, the program has changed to general and severe disobedience of the laws of robotics! If Weil goes through with his plans…." Doctor Light grew pale at those words.

'Weil… He is working with X… On elves that can enhance the programming and functions on Reploids… They're working on one to end the virus…." Light paced back and forth, Rock began twitching, Roll was hoping against hope that these things wouldn't come to pass. Blues and Bass watched Rush and Treble play.

"What I think Weil will try to do is use the elf to somehow transmit the original virus worldwide and use it to control all the Reploids, who will kill countless humans…" Wily said as he began pulling numbers and writing them down on a spare patch. Light soon joined him,

"From what I can get out of the computer Weil is using is this; after completion of the elf, he will corrupt it with the evil energy. But he has extracted the data of the first true Maverick, Omega, and he intends to plug that into Zero's body and fuse the elf with him. What will happen next can only be seen when we have more than this at hand." Dr Light said as he began to tap into the computer at the lab.

"Light, let me use the base's capsule. I must speak with Zero." Wily requested.

* * *

"Zero, there's someone you have to talk to. They're calling from cyber-space and have accessed the capsule." X called to Zero from his commlink. Zero sighed and left his chat with the girls and Axl to attend to his caller.

"Alright, so I'm here. What does Light want?" Zero followed X into his chamber.

"It's not father. But father alerted me to the caller." X stated and stood back as the capsule activated, showing an image of doctor Light.

"Hello Zero. I have someone here to speak with you." The image faded into pink and another old man appeared in the display.

"Hello, SWN002, Zero. My name is Doctor Albert Wily. I made you, though Bass told you that much. I have called to warn you. Your body, the virus is embedded in it. There's no easy way to extract it than destroy the circuitry… Because you have separated from it, you have left it open for Weil to implant Omega's code into it. I hope you can find out who's doing what and stop it before it all falls down." The capsule shut off, leaving two astonished Reploids in the chamber.

"You….. You were made by Wily? You separated from your original body? When did that happen?!" X interrogated the red Reploid.

"Yes I was made by Wily, but that's irrelevant now. And I separated from my original body in the hopes of stopping the virus spreading further. That was about the time of the Eurasia crash." Zero replied.

"But who is Omega?" X ran out of the chamber before he could hear Zero's question. Zero followed him, they were dashing to reach the lab. Weil was apparently at home, he had grown tired from working so hard and long. X opened the lab and activated the computer.

"No… Omega's core…. No…" X stumbled backwards. Zero pulled up the access way to cyber-space. He punched in some coordinates and soon he found the database he searched for.

"Doctor Light, what's going on?" Zero demanded as a blue flash revealed an image of the doctor in question.

"Take this patch, it has all we know. As for the others, I have placed them on cyber-elf cards. You can download them and use them if you need to. And I shall transfer all my data to a chip for X. We don't have time to waste." The screen went black. Zero picked up the chips the doctor had mentioned. He saw that X was still quavering and he was reluctant t move anytime soon.

"C'mon X, let's get you to your chamber. Then your recharge cycle can give you some clarity." Zero carefully lifted the commander and shut down the lab again. After placing him in his chamber to recharge, Zero headed to the command room.

"Alia, I want you to set up a guard team down by Weil's lab and body storage. I want all the links from Weil's lab cut and shutdown. Now." Zero ordered. Alia looked at him,

"That's Signas' or X's call, not yours." Zero sighed and pinched his nose,

"Look, X got shaken up by a discovery in the lab. And you know Signas is long gone. If you don't believe me, this chip was given to me by Light's AI. We found Omega's core in Weil's computer. It was in the process of preparing for transferring to a new body." Alia scowled as she watched the Special Unit leader head for his recharge chamber.

* * *

**Well I'm happy the story is moving so quickly. It may seem to be a little rushed, but I am trying to pack a lot into a little and I hate, absolutely loathe, writing filler and stupid situations that can clearly be cut if people tried having more observant characters. I have been witness to books with things that are so obvious and yet the author has chosen to make the character miss it in favour of a few extra pages and some useless time-wasting where they were given a strict time to get such and such done by. I know some people like that kind of writing and that's okay. (^v^) Just don't expect it from me. **

**Free donuts are given from Turboman. He'll leave them on your street.**

**(^J^)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Weil's Agenda

"Zero, face it, you were wrong. It's dangerous to just jump to such conclusions." Zero was done listening to Alia repeat the results of the interrogation. He walked back to body storage. He just wanted to be sure.

"Oh! Um, hello, commander Zero! I was just about to begin some experiments and I was going to ask for some permission." A female human researcher jumped as the Reploid came down to his body's capsule.

"What are you doing? Who are you?" Zero questioned the human.

"I'm Celeste. I was going to look at your cognitive circuits, as Weil has forgone that in favour of blind weaponry. He says the research on the virus and stopping it with elves isn't fruitful, as we had first hoped. I believe differently. Whatever is in here," She said pointing to the body, "Will reveal what is going on out there." Zero looked in his leg compartment and found the chips he was given before.

"Here take these, I think they'll help you." Zero said, handing her the chips that held Light's and Wily's AIs. The researcher was so confused that she didn't notice Zero leave.

X wandered the hall of the labs. Weil was conducing weaponry research, and X wanted no part, so he took whatever data was left and went to find a new lab to work in, as his own was destroyed some time ago.

"Commander X?! This must be worse than it seems, much worse…." Celeste mumbled as she spied the blue commander wandering down to her lab. In her panic, she caught the attention of the Reploid.

"What has you so worried?" He whispered, placing a hand lightly on her shoulder.

"I um, was, uh, well… What can I do for you, Commander?" Celeste jumped and tried to stay as calm as possible.

"I'm looking for a lab in which to continue work on the Mother Elf. Weil's gone to weapons and I think that the elves would be more useful than a gun." X stated plainly. Celeste smiled and offered her hand, X took it and they shook hands.

"I am Celeste. If you need a lab, than I'm happy to help. I was looking at the cognitive part of Zero's original body. This way, if you please." Celeste and X entered a very cramped lab. There was motherboards and various Maverick schematics, heads and crystals laying all over the floor.

"I was looking into similarities of the Mavericks. The only thing I've found is the same energy signature…" Celeste placed the chips Zero had given her into her computer and continued discussing with X about what they had found.

"Same. We are no closer now than when Eurasia crashed. Hey, your computer has finished downloading the chip data." X said as he looked to the computer screen behind Celeste.

"X, I'm sorry about the mistake earlier. Weil may not be up to anything yet, but that Omega program had impacted me. I don't know what it is, but it seemed to communicate thoughts and implant them into my mind." Light's AI appeared on the screen as X sat down before the monitor.

"I understand. Omega had that kind of power over Reploids. He could bring all machines in a fifteen kilometre radius to being Mavericks." X stated, remembering the power of the original Maverick, before Sigma had even been created. Sigma had been made in answer to the Omega crisis.

"Um, hello there! I don't know you, so can you please tell me what's going on?" Celeste twiddled her thumbs as she stood behind X, looking confused at the conversation the AI and Reploid were having.

"Hello Celeste. I am the AI of Doctor Thomas Light. Thank you for allowing me and Doctor Albert Wily use your computer. We were stored in Weil's computer, but under some bizarre circumstances, we made hasty decisions and left that port. If we may, can we set up our data bank here? All information is free for you to access." At the mention of his name, Wily appeared on the screen. Celeste was happy to let them use her computer.

Soon she and X began looking at the schematics of Zero's body with help from Wily's AI.

* * *

Zero walked down the halls with an air of tension. His circuits were sizzling with anger. He needed to get out, to escape, he needed SOMETHING to take his mind off his humiliation. But when he had called for Weil to be arrested, he felt like he was under the influence of something evil, something that controlled his thoughts. As Zero sat in his chamber, he palmed over the chips he had been given.

I wonder, he thought, what Bass would do if I uploaded him? Acting on this, he installed the chip and waited as the data streamed into his cognitive storage. His crystal shone and projected an image before him.

"Hello brother. I'll be here for now. You can upload me to any system so long as you are connected to it. My power is to lend you all my abilities, however, as soon as you use it, there will be severe backlash on your systems. Coding may go missing." Bass shrugged his shoulders and the image faded. Like a curious child, Zero tapped his crystal to make sure it was okay. Not a moment later, Layer came bursting into his room.

"Zero! You okay? Something you want to talk about?" The female Reploid asked as she seated herself next to Zero. Zero looked into his compartment and retrieved Roll's chip. He looked at it absent-mindedly. He didn't hear a single thing Layer was blubbering on about. He looked to the Reploid beside him, she caught him staring and she blushed and hurried to get up. Zero grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, she ended up horizontal on his lap. Layer trembled, she knew of the things some Reploids were capable of doing.

"Stop panicking, Layer. I have something I want you to install, is all. This chip holds the databits of a special bot. She means much to X, so keep her safe." Zero held out the chip, which Layer hesitated to use. When the download was complete, a hologram was projected from her chest crystal.

"Hi Layer! I'm Roll! My power is a boost of strength and mechanical healing, so if you are hurt or someone else is, I can help you with repairs. Using me however, will mean that your circuits will be simplified to the state mine were. Fear will become a part of your programming."

Layer blushed as she looked into the eyes of the commander she was sitting on.

* * *

Weil smiled to himself. He had done it perfectly. With Omega's help, he had brought heat off himself, as who would believe that he was the wrong-doer if he had been proven innocent before? Not many. Less than what was required to arrest him. All he needed to do was create the ultimate weapon. He would erase the virus, but he had plans for later. Much work was to be done, and he needed to beat Celeste to the solution of the virus.

* * *

**So... I see someone asked what Bass is going to do. You'll see... (^#^) I can't talk of it. But do you remember Megaman 8? The attack on the robot museum? Maybe you saw that in Megaman & Bass as well. Let's just say that I plan to make another attempt on the museum. Who wouldn't? In the middle of the residential district, the chaos is unimaginable and incomprehensible, perfect for disguising a larger plot. And note Omega's power, it plays a HUGE part later. **

**Anyway, free donuts shall be given out in rations by Team Colbor.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Trial Runs

Working with AI programs had its ups and downs. There were plenty of times where Wily and Light would argue about how certain codes should be written and what were risks and consequences and what was expendable and who wasn't. After two months of the arguing and painful decisions, the team of Celeste, X and the AIs came up with a trial elf, designed for a single use on a single Maverick.

At the same time, Weil had made a prototype gun. It would eliminate the residual virus energy as a Maverick was destroyed. The blast wouldn't destroy any piece of non-Reploid systems. Weil's gun was fairly light and usable for humans to wield.

"Alerting all hunters! There's been an attack on the robot museum! Many of the old machines are running amok! Engage and disable, repeat, engage and disable!" Alia called over the alarm system. X was about to leave for command, but he hesitated.

"Celeste, prepare the elf for use, I'm going to trial it in the field." X stated as he ran to meet with Alia and learn of the situation. Celeste nodded and prepared the elf for transmission use.

Zero was already there when X arrived at command.

"The robots in the museum have been activated and they're currently only pointing guns at the humans right now. No casualty and no damage is reported thus far. If we move now, we can stop the suckers, but be aware that the room that holds Rock and all his comrades, including Bass, is still being targeted." Zero was about to deport, when Celeste and Weil burst into command.

"Wait! The prototype is ready for trials!" They announced together. They shared a look before brandishing their prototypes. Weil presented his gun to Zero, who shot a disturbed look to Layer before leaving for the scene. X collected the elf before nodding to Alia and following Zero.

X and Zero were transferred to an alleyway so they didn't cause too much chaos before thoroughly examining the situation.

"Alright X, there's plenty of bots just loitering outside. I'll distract those, you go inside and find the perpetrator." Zero directed. He left X in the alley as he attacked the bots with Weil's gun. The first shot fired gave quite the recoil, Zero counted himself lucky his joints didn't break. As Zero fired the weapon, he grew used to the necessary compensation. The energy didn't destroy the bots, but passed through them and exited their bodies carrying a purple light compared to the green it entered with. Zero checked the bots as they fell. Every bot was shut down and no core was found in any of the carcasses.

X bided his time as he waited for an opportunity to enter the museum and stop the perpetrator. Whomever it was that initiated the attack was only out to create mayhem. Potentially they were part of a rouge faction, much like those of Red Alert from years ago. Running to the loading bay, X passed through the halls of the museum, they were filled with files, books, musical compositions and technology advances from throughout the ages. Much of it was Reproduction, as it was either destroyed from attacks or due to the crash of the space colony. The fifth floor and above was stacked with the past two century's robots. They were fairly basic, like the Toyota bots and basic assist bots, but the rooms progressively grew closer to the current time's creations.

X hadn't had many opportunities to look through the museum in leisure, but now that he saw the battle bots marked with the Wily marks, he thought of coming back here later…. If the museum was still intact. As he approached the secure rooms, he slowed his pace and lowered his CPU output signals. He loaded the elf to his cannon and prepared for any trouble.

"Freeze! If you do not comply with orders, you will be marked a Maverick and shall be tried by the harsh judges of the robotic court." X stated to the cloaked figure before him. The figure let out a low growl and turned to him,

"Am I NOT already a Maverick for my actions of years gone past?" A cool voice answered. X's memory fired up and immediately the voice was met with a file of whom he faced.

"Dynamo… I thought Eurasia took you out… Who are you working with?" X lowered his cannon, a risk he was willing to take. Dynamo removed his cloak, the shredded brown material hitting the floor silently. The Reploid beneath it was marked with gashes and dents, as well as burn marks from plasma-based weapons.

"It burns me X, it KILLS me… I should have DIED before I became like…. Like THIS!" Dynamo screamed and fell to his knees, a purple electric shock pulsing over his being.

"I was infected by the colony virus… The consciousness of the man inside… He's… Unbearable… KILL ME X! SHOW ME SOME MERCY!" Dynamo cried as his eyes turned red and he drew a crudely made beam sabre from his hip hilt. X raised his cannon and whispered,

"Dynamo, tell me all you know… Back at HQ… For Axl… If anybody." X breathed deep and closed his eyes momentarily. Just as Dynamo prepared to swing, X fired the elf straight for Dynamo's chest. The elf glowed gold and dispersed itself over the infected Reploid. It returned to X's buster with data imbued on its dormant coding.

Dynamo fell with a crash to the floor. X looked over the panels protecting the secure rooms, where his brothers and sister lay, as well as the mysterious Bass Zero claimed as family. They were untouched, thankfully. X lifted Dynamo onto his shoulders and exited the building to find Zero finished with the old Mechanoloids. X and Zero transferred back to base.

"Celeste, take Dynamo. I'll meet you down at the lab." X said as he handed over the unconscious Reploid to Celeste and her recovery team.

"Weil, the weapon works, I'll give you that, but the recoil is ridiculous. I had to compensate massively for the grief it gave my joints." Zero stated as he handed back the gun to the eager hand of the scientist. Weil smiled and returned to his lab for further modifications on the gun.

"Zero, I don't know what's up, but does the feeling some old mysteries are going to be solved soon? Like what the virus is, why Doppler created Axl from ancient designs, what the connection Sigma assumed you had to him, aside from the fact you were created to…" Zero raised his hand before X could finish.

"Yes old friend, I'd say many questions we've had are soon going to be brought to light. Let me rest X, the gun took lots out of me, I think I need a bit of maintenance." Zero smiled before leaving for his chamber. X followed Celeste down to her lab.

"Well X, it seems the virus," Celeste pulled the analysis notes onto her monitor, "Does indeed contain a conscious of Doctor Albert Wily. It is a repeated mantra of sorts, KILL MEGAMAN, TAKE OVER THE WORLD, LET NONE STOP YOU, YOU WILL OBEY ME and END LIGHT'S ROBOTS." Soon after reading out the message, Wily' AI appeared on screen.

"Okay, that was the Mega Code. Designed by me to install on all the bots I seized and created so they could kill Megaman, not X. No, the virus was mutated when it hit Sigma. He hated X because he sought peaceful solutions and Sigma was made to combat Omega, a criminal X sealed away in databits so he wasn't capable of causing havoc." Wily sighed,

"After Bass left me, I realised something, I was doomed. Disease and age were catching up and I was dead inside. I had set out to kill Rock and I had forgone my humanity in that pursuit. After I had come to terms with this, I called back Bass and he helped me end peacefully. He's the one that transferred my memories to data, as he had learnt how from Doctor Cossack, a renowned Bio-Engineer at the time. He specialised in Cybernetic enhancements and healing. So far his procedures of memory to data have seemed to work well." Light appeared next to Wily.

"After that, the coding changed to make everyone Mavericks rather than robots only out for you or your older brother, Rock. But again, the virus could only be truly exchanged in physical contact. That's due to the Roboenza vaccinations all robots have these days." X put a hand on Celeste's shoulder,

"Thank you doctors. We'll be back tomorrow. Celeste, I say we make a trip to the museum tomorrow morning. First thing. Rest now, Celeste. I will come and get you when we're ready." Celeste nodded and yawned, she left the room before X, as X put a protection program over the door. A program only he knew about, as he had developed it. So far, every door sealed with it has not yet been broken into. A good thing, if could only account for all the damage the safe rooms in the museum could create if they were opened and the artefacts inside were activated.

X turned thoughts about in his head;

Why was Wily's AI not the same as the viruses? Why had Bass abandoned Wily? What was Roboenza and why did it help?

* * *

**Hello there! Time for some shameless self-promotion! Aaaaaand disclaimer... (-_-;) **

**Okay, so the original story will be on FictionPress, as I have discovered that and the guidelines state all "Original and non-fanfiction publications" are to be placed there, which is fair enough. I'll link it when I have that working, as it is  
it is early in my morning here, about half midnight, so I'd better go. Enjoy.  
**

**So with that done, ****I DO NOT OWN MEGAMAN X OR ANY PART OF CAPCOM'S ENTERPRISES OR OTHER FRANCHISES. IF I DID, THE CONNECTION GAMES WOULD BE REAL AND X6 & 7 WOULDN'T SUCK SO BAD.****... Okay, 7 doesn't suck, but it needs more to it and a better system and stuff...**

**Free donuts for every reader and reviewer! oooooo - Donuts**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Disturbing the Past

X and Celeste were walking down to the museum in the middle of the residential zone. The attendant at the front office gave them clearance cards for the secure rooms, file locators and storage rooms. The museum wasn't large in width, but it was very tall. Ten stories held countless files the Hunter Base had no access to without express permission. Celeste started to research on Roboenza and the Mega Code, or Program as some called it, affected old Mechanoloids and Robot Masters. X started to look through news stories involving the shutdown of his family and anything with Wily and his bots.

"Well look at this, for a solid fifteen years, all the newspapers of my brother's time involved some kind of Wily bot attack. Though some are fairly small, as they took place after their master disappeared. Presumably, that's the time he was working on Zero." X stated as he recorded notes. He continued to sift through the reports of the attacks both from the civilian papers and Dr Light's observations.

"X, Roboenza was an old virus. The first widespread and most deadly. Apparently, Wily made it due to mistake, but a happy mistake. He was hoping to use it to force the world into his hands, or he'd allow the robots to kill humans. It's not around anymore, as all robots now have the vaccination." Celeste said as she wrote more into her notebooks.

"How was it formed?" X asked as he sat beside the human.

"It says that the residual evil energy met with the Mega Code and mutated it, much like the Sigma virus and its mutation from Zero's Mega Code, but this one was mild in comparison. So despite this Duo's efforts, evil energy was still around, but much of it was synthesised by Wily. That in itself made the energy dangerous and unpredictable." Celeste answered. She stood up and packed her note books away.

"I think it's time we headed on up to the secure rooms, X. The memories of your family are stored there as are Bass' and he knows more about Wily than us." Celeste and X unlocked the door Dynamo was trying to break into yesterday. Inside were capsules containing the bodies of Rock, Roll, Blues and Bass. However, there was a different name inscribed on the label. It read 'Forte', not Bass. Since this capsule was made long ago, X supposed that this was the Wily bot's familial name.

"Alright, so where do we start?" Celeste asked as she looked over various boxes in the back.

"I say we start with Roboenza. It's the first mystery that is easiest to solve. Then we shall consult the memory files here about other events or the reason behind the Mega Code. We should consult Bass' memories last. Otherwise they won't make sense."

At the base, Zero was training with Layer. The sabre users engaged in a vicious battle. Layer was matching every move of Zero's with accuracy and speed, but she had difficulty blocking his punches and kicks. Layer was kicked to the other side of the field, as Zero had managed to slip past her weak defence and landed his foot on her shoulder with moderate force. The faction he commanded cheered for both combatants. Layer shook Zero's hand and left for her usual station.

"And that people is why you need to be mindful of attacks of any kind. So train hard! I'm watching all you slackers, and without Signas around, if X issues orders you follow them. There have been rumours that some of you refuse to do so. Well, this is your unit officer ordering your allegiance to X. Take care."

The deeper X and Celeste delved into the past, the more they became aware of the horrors humans of the past century faced and how different they seemed now. Problems the robots faced were so mundane in comparison to the Sigma virus. Roboenza was treated much like a human disease, as the cure was an "Anti-Mega Code", the protection software bearing many similar lines of code to the actual Mega Code. This, combined with the evil energy from Zero's crystal and his pure coding cause the Anti-Code to become corrupt and it ate away at many of the programmed basics in the memories of the Mavericks.

"So the reason they shut down my family was out of fear. They were powerful fighters, they had also been victims of Roboenza. The humans deemed them too dangerous and ordered them to be made like this." X said as he completed searching through Bass' memory files. Celeste finished scanning the schematics of various Wily bots into her data disks for further study at the lab. During hers and X's time at the museum, they had discovered more than they expected to. With the information they had at their hands, they could quite possibly end the virus.

"I say we should head back, X. Five minutes ago, Alia pinged me to say that Dynamo is stable and is ready to talk." X nodded. The pair left the building at dusk, X ordering a small guard on the locale. Celeste stepped into the troop bus and was followed by X as they headed back to base.

"X, good to see you. Dynamo's ready to talk. I've sent Axl to the guard at the museum for now. Alia says that it's quite possible Dynamo won't survive. The virus was too harsh, we're lucky the discovery of the Supra metal allowed us to get these strong and sleek bodies." Zero said as X arrived at the maintenance ward. X walked in slowly as the doors whooshed open, the attending technician acknowledging the commander and leaving the room.

"Dynamo. I have a few questions about the virus, can you answer them?" X asked as he sat next to the bed the purple Reploid laid upon.

"What more is there to say than the coot who created it made me insane?" He joked, his once cool voice sounding dry and hoarse, his jeering smile weak.

"What was the virus telling you to do?" Dynamo closed his eyes,

"Kill Megaman. Didn't specify which. Although, when that wasn't going on, I wanted to protect…. I wanted to keep others safe… The virus couldn't choose between death and life… Here, just take my memories, I can't hold on too much longer…" Dynamo opened his eyes and smiled faintly to X, who looked distant as he stood up from his seat.

"Tell Axl… I miss seeing the pipsqueak… It's too bad I didn't help Doppler finish him like he wanted me to… I'm regretting my choice… Technician Reploids look cool now in retrospect… Gah, I'm sorry X. Sigma's more than you know, I can tell you that. Sigma's not dead, he's not alive, and he's no virus, not a program either… He's a nightmare that we subconsciously program into every one of us… If the protection software wasn't so… Weak…" Dynamo's readings finally faded out, his voice leaving an echo is the silent room.

X reunited with Zero outside the ward and told his comrade what Dynamo said, the red and blue Reploids staying mostly silent as they returned to Celeste's lab.

* * *

**Okay, so I have covered most of the unfinished plot points from X 3, 5, 6 and 7. Woo hoo! Up to X 8. That's going to be a breeze. Then all that's left is to weave it into the Zero storyline and go from there. Elf wars are on the brink, so stay tuned!**

**Free donuts for every reader/reviewer. **

**P.S: The constant references to the Evil Energy are important and I'm trying to not overuse them, but I have a distinct gut feeling that what Wily was doing with Zero involved the stuff, as Power Fighters mentioned that Duo had found traces of it still on Earth and in Bass' ending Wily goes on about how Bass gave him another important ingredient for Zero's creation, as Zero was supposedly being built by that time. **

**As all that was going on with the evil doctor, many believe Bass to have gone to the Light's side. What I personally believe is that he warned Light of what was to come. As Light was already building X, he simply left behind an AI in case X needed more power to stop whatever evil Wily had created.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – The New Generation

Lumine had only been the tip of the iceberg. After the copy chips were discovered to carry the data of Sigma, it was also discovered that there was no way of removing the integral data. Humans deemed the Reploid safe, as without Sigma, there was no purpose for them to become Maverick. X was deeply concerned with the human's choice. The possibility for danger to happen was immense.

Try as they might, though, the remnants of older generations were still heavily affected by the virus. But as these Reploids became infected, they became repurposed for research at the Hunter base. Another group of robots still afflicted by the virus were the Mechanoloids.

The Mechanoloids were just as, if not more dangerous than rogue NGRs. The Mavericks that X had fought had been fusions of Mechanoloids and Reploids. Technical advancements and requirements for their jobs demanded stronger, non-humanoid bodies. Thus, they were quite susceptible to the virus, no matter if they were a part of the NGRs, as the Mechanoloid half was easily afflicted by the power of Sigma's copy chip.

X watched as the streaming data flew from the screen and into his databanks. It made him fear. Axl's condition was deteriorating. His copy ability was strong like Lumine's, but in return, his body couldn't take the punishment it could before. The virus was culminating within him too, a violent and vehement combination of Eurasian, Zero and Sigma data turned viscous in his programming.

X had since confined him to the lab, storing his body in the Light capsule. Thankfully the virus wasn't impacting on Axl's memories, nor his personality programs. He resided in subspace, assisting where he could. He had poured through Dynamo's memories while X dealt with the final parts of the trial contracts he had to complete before he could use any elves on NGRs. Although, being the keen spring chicken of only two years old, Axl volunteered for the primary testing. But as he was a prototype of the NGRs, he fell under the protection laws that they had.

"Well Axl, I should have an elf to deal with your Eurasian virus soon. I can't say for the Sigma data, nor the Zero virus, but the removal of the Eurasian strain should half the work on the others for me." X smiled as his friend's image appeared on screen. Axl returned the smile.

"Great! Palette should stop freaking out then. I've also spoken with Cinnamon. She's okay with letting me go. Too bad, eh? She's sweet but… Yeah…." Axl said as he disappeared behind X's work.

X copied the trial elf's data several times and created three separate elves. Uploading an elf to his cannon, he opened his friend's capsule and blasted the golden energy being into Axl's head crystal, the point of infection. The purple Reploid's chest crystal glowed strongly, as did his head crystal. The once golden elf left the body a dark purple. The elf returned to X, who promptly uploaded the data into his notes.

"Well, I have good news Axl, we've freed your chip from 53% of total virus infection. 98% of Eurasian strain removed, 27% of Zero's strain eliminated." X recited the data as his friend appeared on the monitor to his right.

"Great! But I'm guessing my body will still be unstable for a time yet, huh?" Axl looked distant as he finished his statement. X's eyes fell to the floor, unfortunately, the young bot was correct.

"Hey, did you ever find anything about my creator?" Axl asked with a bit more cheer.

"We discovered you were a work made by Doppler, designed from blueprints of a century ago, created by Kalinka Cossack. Long story short, Sigma saw the plans, brought them to Doppler and he created the prototype of the New Generation. Dynamo was supposed to complete you in the doctor's absence, but we all know how that went. Dynamo didn't finish your chip." X replied, as he continued to search through the data.

"X, go rest. You've been working more than any of the other guys here. I know that since there aren't too many, maybe not any at all, attacks form the Mavericks, we've turned to our more justice-based operations, as per your orders. Even the most successful people on our team don't do a quarter of your output when you're running 13% battery." Axl smiled. X looked over to him,

"But with Celeste resting and she only being human and Weil working on weapons and who knows what with Omega, I have lots to do. Besides I have…. 18% battery power, I'll be fine." X waved his purple comrade away.

"No, X. I've been watching you for this whole week. I know what you're doing. I'm smarter than you take me to be. Allow me to at least summarise the data for you while you recharge." Axl closed the windows of work that X had. X sighed, there was no point in arguing against a cyber-Axl.

With X reluctantly entering the spare capsule in the room, Axl began work.

"Okay, so let's see… Virus energy signals…" The data held more than what he thought. The dead elf contained the readings of all the viruses within the copy chip. The Eurasian strain was placed to one side that was easily cured. It was the weakest kind.

"Zero virus readings…. WILY! What do you make of these?" Axl yelled into the cyberspace around him. The AI he wanted soon showed up.

"They are negative patterns of Zero's raw energy. They cause any in contact to respond to the Mega code. In terms of how to counteract it, I'd say to take similar anti-ware that was used in the Eurasian elf and then combine it with Duo's coding." Wily pulled up another blackboard and began to write coding. Axl looked confused.

"Who is Duo?" Wily lifted his head from his board,

"Duo was a robot from outerspace. His purpose was to fight the evil energy which I used and synthesised. Lots of evil energy was put into the making of Zero. I integrated the powers of Bassnium, a plasma creating metal that is stronger than silicon and is much more stable for use in chips and wiring in my creations. Anyway, Duo's body had all the necessary parts to destroy all that. I suspect his energy weakened the power of the energy I used." Wily finished his writing and placed the blackboard's notes into the summarised report.

"If that is all, I will go. The information I have given you and X was the energy signature of Duo. I hope it helps." Axl then turned his attention to the Sigma coding.

"I hate doing this, but if it IS my ONLY option… A-TRANS OPEN. ACCESS LUMINE DATA." Axl commanded. Before him was the schematics of Lumine and all the data he'd need. He opened the projection to the copy chip's nest. He opened the data of the chip. Differentiating the copy data and the Sigma data, Axl began to piece together scraps of breakable code.

"AUGMENT TRANSFER CLOSE CONNECTION." Axl commanded as he gripped his head. There was only so much he could handle. He hoped that X could work it out once he was conscious, but Axl needed to go back to doctor Light and fix his headache. He hated the Lumine data and accessing it. It made him so emotional and sick, if that were truly possible for a Reploid.

* * *

"Weil, when can the plans proceed?" Omega asked the doctor as he watched from the monitor.

"As soon as the second piece falls into place. We have to be patient for Celeste and X to create the Mother elf, so we can then manipulate it for your signal transmission. They're not too far off, it seems, but Sigma's data and yours are incompatible, so one virus must go before the other can reign." A sly smile spread across the doctor's face as he finished tweaking his heart augmentations. The cybernetic implants needed maintenance on occasion. But Weil stopped fidgeting with his chest and looked over his new weapons. There was a set of different guns on the table before him, each designed to be used in certain circumstances and by different hunters.

The arsenal that Weil owned was extensive and deadly, and mostly created for Omega's use, once he has the body of Zero in his command.

* * *

As darkness descended upon the city, a female Reploid rode her jetbike into the city limits. Her brown ponytail flowing out behind her. The lighting on the highway, although dim, did highlight her vibrant plating. White body with mint green accents and a long Colonel's coat flew in the wind that passed her. Her headgear was simple, a black cap with gold badges of the Repliforce symbol, the Sigma sign, an ominous W and the infamous Doppler brand. All trophies from her previous opponents. As her sights closed in on the Hunter base, her brown optics faded into purple.

* * *

**Hello! So I'm really excited for the next little bit, as I can now finish up with all the trial cure BS which can bug me lots when I can't think of how to appropriately describe it. Anyway, the character at the end is NOT an OC, she is an old friend. And I do believe that the panic she'll cause will force some choices to be made. Good thing she's not the same from before. I hope you like where this is going, I get scared that sometimes what I write is something people dislike, so please review and stuff and tell me what you think of my story. **

**Also, I will NOT publish new stories until old threads are all tied neatly.**

**Free donuts and all the sugary goodness of pineapple icing also free, but optional on your donuts.**

**Check out my other story here: s/3177466/1/BurnerK-s-Story-Part-1-Awakening**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Undead Never Return Alone

Celeste was typing away at the computer when X awoke.

"What has Axl been up to? Did he do anything?" X asked as he activated and restored functions to his body.

"Yes, Axl has found partials of breakable code. It appears he was in the process of breaking them, but he stopped. And this coding here, he said Wily gave it to him. Supposedly, the code is the energy signature of Duo, an old robot. His entire being was resistant to and capable of breaking the Mega code, whether he be infected or if he was battling an infected." Celeste stood from her seat and walked over to Axl's body.

"X, I think we should replicate his copy chip and run some experiments. I have a feeling that we'd be closer to the Mother elf if we could test it directly onto the infected machinery." Celeste had already replicated the structure, they just needed to make it active. X looked to his friend on the monitor, who smiled and gave him the thumbs up. Although reluctant, X agreed to the proposal.

"Halt! What is your business here?" The guard questioned the mysterious bike rider as she entered the hangar.

"I'm here to be a test subject. I volunteer my body to be used in research for the virus." The girl dismounted her bike and pulled her coat closer to her. Suddenly, the thought of seeing her Zero made her sad. He thought she died. He had seen her systems give out. He saw the weapon blow up.

Too bad the Nightmare Investigators had other plans for her.

"I'll need ID and clearance, so please be patient. ID is…" The guard asked.

"Iris of Repliforce. 1550238. Sister to Colonel." She recited. The guard almost had a heart attack. He shook violently for a few moments before he reached for his commlink.

"COMMANDER ZERO! CORPORAL IRIS IS ALIVE!" He all but screamed.

Corporal, Iris mused. She hadn't been a recognised army member like that in years. But sure enough, the reply on the commlink was expected.

"Cool it, whoever you have there can't be Iris, she's long since gone. Regardless, I'll be down in a second." The commander's voice was different. It sounded more mature and stronger than when Iris last heard it. A great many tragedies had taken place after the coup, so it wasn't too surprising that his personality chip would also be affected by them. As Zero entered the hangar, he was followed by Layer. They approached the female Reploid with suspicion on their faces.

"Tell me, Iris, what was the last thing you said to me?" Zero said with anger and disturbance clear on his voice.

"I wanted to believe, that there'd be a world for Reploids. I know it's a lie, but I wanted to believe… I wanted to be with you." Iris recited. It wasn't exactly the same wording, but it should be enough. More than anything, Iris only wanted to meet death. She was done with living in her body.

"What is all this commotion?" X asked as he walked into the hangar, Celeste and a curious elf in tow.

"X… I…" Iris began. X raised his hand, gesturing for her to stop.

"Iris, I told you when I last saw you that if you ever came back to the base you'd face your end. I mean every word I say. Ex-Corporal Iris of the Repliforce, by the power vested in me, I hereby sentence you to execution by duel. Of course, you will not face Zero. Conflict of interest, instead you shall fight Layer." X was about to walk away when Iris burst out crying,

"X! You can't stop them! They'll come and they'll kill countless humans and Reploids! I know I let them out of Cyberspace with my escape, but they're on the move! Don't cure the virus! It's all that stops them!" X turned back to Iris and pointed to her.

"Layer, take this Reploid and do as I have ordered. Return all salvageable parts to me. And as for you, Zero, You will forget all that was said here. Iris never came and you do not feel her presence. Celeste, take Axl back to the lab. And guard, search the bike. If you find anything of interest, bring it straight to me. Destroy it afterwards, clear?" All the Reploids stood silently, the first to move was Layer as she apprehended the other Reploid and took her to the training field for execution. Celeste disappeared soon after. Zero collapsed to his knees as the guard searched the bike.

"Now Zero, look into my eyes. You see that light? You haven't seen me since we spoke with Dynamo, you fell unconscious on patrol and Layer brought you back to the hangar. Your bike exploded as soon as you arrived. And you feel tired. MEDIC! ZERO'S TAKEN DAMAGE!" X yelled as Zero fell to the floor with a clang. The guard seized chips from the bike, which X took. The bike was then blasted.

"And you, guard. The light in my eyes, see it? Zero came back here and you immediately responded by calling me and the medic. Layer chased me down here after the discovery of Zero's patrol accident." The guard griped his head and massaged his temples before returning to his post.

X looked into his hand and blinked a few times. He hated using it, but the power he created for himself, the ability to alter short-term data has saved him in recent times. It was harmless and he would only use it in desperate times of need, but he still had two more to speak with, Axl and Layer.

"I'm sorry Iris, but X commanded this, so by those orders, I end your life." Layer raised her D-Glave high into the air, aligning it with the neck of the Corporal.

"No, I know why he said to do this… But I know Zero will never remember me again." Iris sighed as she relaxed her bonded arms and legs. It was swift and painless. The D-Glave fell and cleanly severed the joint, Iris' disembodied head fell into the arms of one of the attending officers Layer brought with her. They took the body down to the lab just as X walked up the steps.

Once X was seated in the lab, Axl spoke,

"X, I know what you're about to do, but I won't need my memory altered. I can keep secrets. Besides, nobody will believe me if I'm the only one to know aside from you and Celeste, but we know Celeste won't say a word." X sighed and gave in to the younger bot. There was no need to change Axl's memory, he was right for once. X felt tired. He had reviewed the data on the chips and he worried.

He feared what would become.

* * *

**Hello! So basically we're almost to where the summary is. At this point in time, X has the Mother Elf ready. They just have to activate it and broadcast the signal worldwide, but as this is the "Elf Wars" we know there's gonna be some conflict. We're through tying up most loose ends.**

**Free donuts for reviews on this story and my other one on . Please read it, I have been meaning to get it up and out there for far too long...**

**PS: I will TRY to upload once a week, maybe twice, but let's see how we go.**


	9. INTERMISSION- Opening Night

RECHARGE CYLCE DATA PART A- X

There was no real way to describe it.

Fear?

Sheer joy and awe?

For here, before him stood the man who had created him.

"X, I fear for what may become. So for this reason, I have created a program alongside an old colleague to allow my memories to serve you as an AI. This capsule was specifically purposed with the intention of allowing you access to all my data and equipping your armors. Use this capsule and my AI responsibly, my son." As suddenly as the doctor had come, he left.

When X had brought it back to the base, the other hunters were more than shocked. For here before them, was a cybernetic human.

PART A2- Zero

Zero marveled at the work. His new body showed no changes, energy reading still the same as ever. But he knew that if X discovered that his friend's body contained the virus, there would be no end to the worry and energy X would put into such a trivial thing. Maybe the only thing that gave him away was his voice, but do robots really pay attention to such small details?

PART A3- AXL

AXAL. Automated Exo-skeletal Altered Ligaments. When Axl had read through Dynamo's memories, he learned what he feared. He was purely made to prove a point, not be a part of it. The blueprints, pulled from ancient ruins in Russia. They were discovered by Sigma in one of his visits to his Maverick friends. Vile had taunted him for it. The great and powerful Sigma was a man of science, as he wanted to know about this bio-Mechanoloid. Was it truly possible to create a being that could alter its partially organic armor to mirror the robots around it? If so, could he use it to bring the Hunters down?

The plan Sigma had in mind at first was to turn the hunters against their own. But after the colony crashed and humanity started to flee to space, he realised that would elongate the world's suffering and bring its ultimate demise slowly enough that X could only watch as his precious humans died.

He didn't say much, but Axl missed Signas. It was too bad that he had infected the leader with Lumine's virus. Just like Red before him, he had died protecting the prototype without a purpose.

* * *

**So I was really exited to get the most wonderful of PM reviews, I liked it. And now, we come to a brief intermission. We need to enter a few Recharge cycles to get us prepared for the power of the next 8... But now I get ahead of myself. Enjoy readers and reviewers, as we gear up for the final showdown of 21XX!**

**Free donuts at every reading!**


End file.
